


Just Me, Her, And The Moon

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Series: Teen Wolf at Hogwarts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Femslash, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, Quidditch, teen wolf rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: Allison challenges Cora to a Quidditch duel. Cora isn't one to say no.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louisismysun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisismysun/gifts), [morganaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/gifts).



> SO this stems from a convo I had with [Paula](http://thefalloutkid.tumblr.com) who said it was a damn shame Cora and Allison never really met on the show and I had to rectify that. This is both for her and for [Ana](http://lenvluthor.tumblr.com) who loves a good femslash fic!
> 
> This is set in the same universe as [Golden Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9333530) which is a Sterek fic, if you want to read that. Also, hooray for my first femslash fic! Shame on me it took me so long.

"Hey Hale, catch!" A Quaffle was thrown Cora's way in the hall and she caught it easily. Of course, she was the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team and a Chaser. There was no way a Quaffle would ever hit Cora in the face.

"Thanks, Argent," she smiled sarcastically. "Did you want that back?"

"Actually, I did," Allison replied, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. She looked unfairly pretty as always, even with her hair a mess and her robes on inside out. She looked like she just rolled out of bed, threw on a robe and went down for breakfast.

"Well, that's a shame because you're not getting it back. I hope Gryffindor doesn't need this to train later." Cora pulled a mockingly sympathetic face, balancing the Quaffle on her index finger and pushing her hair behind her ear with her other hand.

Allison pursed her lips. "Can I persuade you to a challenge?"

"A challenge? Depends."

"A challenge of who is the best Chaser. We spar on the field with an independent judge, whoever wins gets to keep the Quaffle."

"Fine, but I want to up the stakes. The loser has to buy the winner a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks on the next trip to Hogsmeade. And a chocolate bar from Honeydukes," Cora countered.

"Okay. I say we make it a date. Let's shake on it," Allison said after some consideration.

"A date? Pretty sure about yourself, aren't you, Argent? But fine, I can do a date." Cora nodded thoughtfully and stuck out her hand. Tentalizingly slow, Allison reached out and shook her hand. Her hand was warm and soft, with slight callouses from Quidditch. Cora knew because her own hands had the same callouses.

"Next week, Saturday morning. Nine o'clock," Cora said, bringing herself out of her Allison-induced haze. "I'll bring a judge."

"No way, I'm bringing a judge. You'll just get someone from the Slytherin Quidditch Team," Allison exclaimed.

"And you won't bring someone from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" Cora snorted.

"No!" Allison sounded slightly offended but not in a bad way. "Okay, maybe I would. But you would totally bring someone from your own team too!"

"Fine. We both bring someone and they can discuss who won."

"Fine." As Allison brushed past Cora to get to the Great Hall, she made a pass at the Quaffle but Cora saw it coming and side stepped her.

"Nice try, Argent. By the way, you have your robe on inside out!" Cora called after her. The only response she got was a blinding smile Allison threw over her shoulder.

Saturday morning couldn't come fast enough. Erica teased her all week for being so impatient and for a few moments, she was afraid that Derek would catch on, but he seemed perfectly oblivious and mostly occupied by Stiles.

At one point during Transfiguration, McGonagall called her out because she wasn't paying attention and she saw Allison grin at her. Her punishment was to change her book for Transfiguration into her favourite book in front of the entire class, the spell they'd been practising for the past week. Luckily for Cora, she had done her homework and was able to do it without trouble. McGonagall looked a bit disappointed, Allison looked pleased and smiled at her.

"Very good, Miss Hale. Ten points for Slytherin." Cora shot Allison a triumphant look as she returned to her seat and Allison glanced at McGonagall, making sure she wasnt looking before sticking out her tongue at Cora.

 _Mature,_ Cora mouthed. She spent the rest of the class daydreaming with a smile on her face.

Finally, on Saturday morning, Cora was up at eight sharp. She got dressed in her Quidditch robes (which had pants, thank Merlin) and when she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Erica, she ran into Allison. Of course.

"Ready for our duel?" Allison teased. Her hair was in a high bun and she was dressed in her Quidditch robes too.

"Ready? I was born ready," Cora shot back. She wiggled her eyebrows at Allison as she entered the Great Hall.

"You do know that that thing you just did, right, that is called flirting," Erica told her.

"No, it wasn't," Cora scoffed. Erica threw her a pointed look. "Fine, maybe it was. I can't help it, she's gorgeous and she's nice and she challenges me."

"Totally in love," Erica stated and she went back to her breakfast as Cora gaped at her. "Shut your mouth, you're catching flies. Here, have some toast." She stuffed a piece of toast in Cora's still open mouth.

"I'm in love with Allison?" Cora whispered around her toast, chewing slowly. "I'm in love with Allison."

"Great, now that we've had that revelation, can you maybe hurry up? I still want to do my hair before we go down to the pitch and you still need to get your broom from your dorm," Erica said calmly.

"Erica, I'm having a moment here," Cora hissed.

"I know. This is what we call a 'freak out' and it's perfectly normal. Besides, it's not like it couldn't work out because Allison is totally into you. Also, look at Stiles and Derek. Being a Slytherin in love with a Gryffindor doesn't have to be a problem." Great, Erica was being rational. Cora hated it when Erica, of all people, got rational. "Come on, finish your toast. It's eight thirty."

"Stop bossing me around." Before she had even finished her toast, Erica dragged her back down to the Slytherin dorms to get her broom and she got roped into braiding Erica's hair. "Erica, it looks fine, come on. Let's go to the pitch, it's five to nine," Cora whined.

"Look who's bossing who around now." But Erica let herself be dragged along to the Quidditch pitch where Allison and Lydia were already waiting for them.

"Right on time," Allison said, cheeks dimpling when she saw Cora come into view. "Lydia and Erica will be keeping score. We're both Chaser and Keeper. Whoever scores the most, wins. Bonus points for difficult moves, but don't endanger yourself for extra points."

"Fair," Cora nodded. She tied back her hair and got on her broom. Allison did the same and Erica blew her whistle. As they both shot up into the sky, Erica threw the Quaffle up in the air as high as she could and Cora caught it and took off. She didn't see Allison racing to catch up to her, but as she neared the Gryffindor goal posts, Allison was suddenly in front of her, defending the goals. Cora used the oldest trick in the book - pretending to throw at one goal post but really aiming for another - but Allison didn't fall for it and she caught the Quaffle.

They kept going back and forth without scoring until Cora got distracted by a loose strand of Allison's hair that framed her face really nicely and she let the Quaffle slip through her fingers and Allison scored.

"Ten-nil for Gryffindor!" Erica announced. That meant war. From then on, they became more aggressive and competitive. Cora almost felt high - she had never flown like this before, this wild and passionate and free. Allison scored two goals and Cora scored three, making the score even. Eventually, after an hour and a half, Erica blew the whistle. "Okay you two, you can stop. We've decided who won!"

The real reason that Erica called them down was probably that Lydia was looking grumpier by the minute. Cora knew she wasn't the biggest fan of Quidditch but it was cold outside and that didn't exactly make things better.

"So, who won?" Allison panted as they both landed near Erica and Lydia.

"No one did," Lydia said. "You're both very good and you should fly like this in actual games."

"We both agreed on it," Erica added. "Also, we're going back to the castle because it's really cold and we want hot chocolate. Meet us inside when you're done." And with that, Lydia and Erica turned on their heels and started walking back to the castle.

"So, who gets the Quaffle?" Allison asked, looking at Cora with a smile on her face.

"Well, it's your Quaffle," Cora shrugged and she threw it gently in Allison's direction.

"You can keep it," Allison said, throwing it back to Cora. "I say we buy each other a Butterbeer and a chocolate bar from Honeydukes."

"Make it a date and I'm in," Cora replied, feeling oddly bold.

"So does that mean I can finally kiss you?"

"Hell yeah!"

They both dropped their brooms and stepped into each other's space. Allison leaned in first, brushing some loose strands away from Cora's face. "Honestly, I thought you'd never realize I was in love with you."

"How long?"

"Since third year," Allison admitted. Cora entwined her fingers with Allison's as she smiled.

"Now I wish I had realized sooner. I literally figured it out this morning, but I think I've been in love with you for a while too."

They both leaned in and Cora finally pressed her lips to Allison's. They kissed for a long time until Cora couldn't feel her lips.

"Maybe we should go inside," she breathed. "My face is going numb."

Allison laughed and Cora thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "Mine too. Come on, let's get some hot chocolate." And with their brooms in one hand and holding each other's hand with the other, Quaffle stuffed under Cora's arm, they went back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
